A Felon, Not a Father
by Devoted2Gilmoregirls
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have just moved into their house. Things go awry. Hint, hint: it involves Christopher. Click the title. You know you want to. No pressure. Reviews are beautiful things!


**Basically, all of my stories are going to be one-shots, usually revolving around Lorelai and Rory. I really don't like leaving people hanging, hence the one-shots. Enjoy!**

**This takes place when Rory is about 11 and Lorelai is about 27. Chris is a bad guy, but what's new about that?**

[Rory is in 6th grade, and she and Lorelai have just moved into their house. Lorelai is regretting the fact that she gave her parents and Chris her new address. Rory and Lane are walking home from school, when they both notice a silver car with tinted windows following them down the street.]

"Rory, did you notice that car back there?"

"Yeah. Is it following us?"

"I don't know. I think it is, cause it's going really slow. It's scaring me."

"Me too. Let's go into Luke's. My mom is probably there. Luke's is Mrs. Kim approved, right?"

"Yeah. You can see it from my house."

[The girls walk into Luke's and see Lorelai sitting at the counter, taking huge swigs out of a cup of coffee. They sit on either side of her. Lorelai notices them, and gives Rory a kiss on the head.]

"Hey chickadees. How was school?"

"Fine."

"Mom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I have to tell you something. But, it has to wait til we get home. Is that ok?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Lane, sweetie, you should go home too. I'll watch you cross the street."

"Ok thanks Lorelai. Oh Rory, when you have pizza this weekend, can you bring me like 3 slices at lunch Monday? My mom just ordered an entire shipment of tofu and I don't know what she's going to do with it, but it won't be pretty."

"So you need real food?"

"Yes please."

"You got it Lane. See you Monday."

[Lorelai and Rory continue to walk home. Rory looks around for the silver car, but she doesn't see it. She holds Lorelai's hand as they walk home. Once they get home, they sit on their new, lumpy couch. It felt like sitting on cinder blocks and wooden boards with cushions over them, but it was perfect.]

"Ok, so Rory, what do you want to tell me?"

"Umm, well…"

"Rory, you know you can tell me anything. And you should tell me everything. It's ok."

"I do tell you everything. Ok. So while Lane and I were walking home from school, there was this silver car with those dark windows that they make them with now. And we weren't sure, but we thought it was following us."

"Oh my God Rory. Are you ok? Did anything happen? Is Lane ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Lane's fine too. But, we don't really feel that comfortable walking home anymore."

"Oh honey, it's ok. I'm so glad you told me. At least it's Friday. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll pick you and Lane up from school if you want."

[Rory nodded and hugged her mom. Lorelai held her daughter, who seemed to be growing up too fast. When they let go, both girls looked into each other's eyes and saw fear. They continued their Friday by watching movies, ordering take out, pizza…the works. But, the image of the silver car stayed in the back of their minds.]

[All through the next week, Lorelai drove Rory and Lane to school, and picked them up promptly at 3pm. They hadn't seen the silver car.]

[On a Saturday afternoon, 2 weeks after the silver car made its first appearance, Rory was sitting on the couch doing her homework, when she heard a car pull up into their driveway. She looked out the window, and the silver car was sitting there, motor turned off. She ran upstairs to her mother's room, where she found Lorelai trying to organize her closet.]

"Mommy?"

[Lorelai noticed the frightened tone in Rory's voice, and immediately stopped what she was doing.]

"What's the matter sweets?"

"The silver car is in our driveway. It just pulled up and the motor is off."

"Oh God no."

[She looks out the window and sees the car sitting there, unaware of the driver.]

"Rory listen to me. If a person comes out of that car and comes to the door, I want you to take the phone, go to your room, lock the door, and call the police. Draw all the curtains closed. I'll come for you when it's safe."

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"I know honey. Me too."

[At that precise moment, a knock was heard on the front door.]

"Rory, remember what I told you. And don't make any noise. Come on."

[They made their way down the stairs when the knocking came again, louder this time. Rory hesitantly walked towards her room, phone in hand, and Lorelai walked toward the door. When she hears the lock click on Rory's door, she opens the front door.]

"Christopher?"

"Give Rory to me Lorelai."

"Chris, what the hell do you want?"

"I'm here to get Rory. She belongs with me, not you."

"No Chris."

"She needs her father."

"Well, where the hell has her father been for the past 11 years? Huh?"

"Give her to me."

"NO Chris!"

[He shoves her aside and moves into the foyer.]

"Rory, pack your things. You're coming with Daddy."

"Chris STOP! She doesn't know you! She wouldn't go off with a complete stranger. I wouldn't let her. That's called being 'responsible.' That's a trait that you have never possessed in that thick head of yours."

"I'm her father."

"She's only met you twice, and she was too young to even remember those visits. Why are you acting this way? What the hell is wrong with you?"

[He starts pounding on Rory's door. From inside the room, Rory has heard everything. She's sitting, huddled up, in the farthest corner of her room, shaking with fear.]

"CHRISTOPHER LEAVE MY BABY ALONE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

[Chris turns around and grabs Lorelai's arm with such force that she winces in pain. He slaps her hard across the face, and she cries out.]

"Let me have her NOW!"

"NO!"

[He pulls her hair and squeezes her arm tighter. He continues to slap her, long and hard, until her cheeks are beet red with irritation.]

[Meanwhile, in Rory's room, Rory hears the cries of her mother. She calls 911.]

"911. What is your emergency?"

"There's a man here and he's hurting my mommy. Please send police."

"What is the address?"

"37 Maple Road. Hurry!"

"The police will be there shortly."

"Ok, thank you."

[She hangs up, closes her eyes, and waits until she hears faint sirens. She breathes a sigh of relief.]

[Chris hears the sirens, throws Lorelai to the floor by her hair, and runs out of the house. He speeds away.]

[Lorelai gets up and sees the Stars Hollow Police Chief on her porch talking into his walkie-talkie. She steps out.]

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Was there a man just at this house?"

"Um yeah there was. He was driving a silver car."

"Ok, we got him. He only made it up the street. Did he harm you in any way?"

"Uh no. We're fine. Thank you for all your help."

"No problem."

[She goes back inside and closes the door behind her. She quickly walks towards Rory's room and knocks on the door.]

"Rory? Honey? He's gone. It's safe now."

[Rory rushes to the door and opens it. She takes one look at her mother's exhausted, pained face and collapses into her arms, shaking and sobbing with fear. Lorelai picks her up, carries her over to the comforter, and sits down with Rory in her lap. Rory wraps her arms around Lorelai's waist, and buries her head in her chest and cries, her little body convulsing with each sob.]

"I-Is he really g-gone?"

"Yes baby, he's gone. Shh, it's ok. I'm right here. Mommy's right here. Shh."

"Don't let me go Mommy."

"I'm never gonna let you go baby-girl. Don't you worry about anything."

[Lorelai held her daughter close and rocked her gently back and forth until Rory cried herself to sleep. She was so glad that Chris was gone. Now she could focus on moving on. She had her Rory, and that was all that mattered.]


End file.
